


Summer loving

by Glorioussandwichwhispers (Feathercrown)



Series: My Keggsy family [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tasteful Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathercrown/pseuds/Glorioussandwichwhispers
Summary: It was summer and love and everything in between and Jim wanted to live in this moment forever





	

**Author's Note:**

> A first attempt at tasteful smut..

Eggsy's lips were sticky from the icecream and Jim wanted to lick it off, wanted to claim Eggsy as his over and over again until there was no mistake to anyone that Eggsy was taken. 

The summer heat made Jim's movements slow and lazy as he reached for Eggsy's waist to pull him closer, Eggsy's giggles spilling over his lips as he tried to avoid getting icecream on them both. 

Eggsy tasted like strawberries, all sticky and sweet, when Jim kissed him.

His mind hazy with heat and sugar and Eggsy. 

Jim swallowed Eggsy's moans as his hands roamed over Eggsy's naked chest, his icecream long forgotten on the ground beside them as he melted against Jim. 

The summer heat was making them stick together, it was slightly uncomfortable and slightly disgusting but Jim felt perfectly content to be stuck to Eggsy forever. 

They kissed until Jim couldn't think straight anymore, until Eggsy's green, green eyes were glazed over, until his lips were swollen and the sweet taste of strawberries long gone. 

Until Eggsy was pliant in Jim's arms and looking up at Jim with love in his eyes, his skin mottled with bruises made by Jim's mouth and fingers as he sucked kisses across Eggsy's body, licking away all traces of melted sugar against his skin, his long fingers gripping tight as he marked his way, claimed what was his.

There was summer heat between them as they moved together, as little gasps filled the air while the sun beat down on them making their blood run hot and everything a little more intense. 

Their world reduced to their own dance as they touched, laughter bubbling over and making everything seem brighter as they came together with trembling fingers and shaky moans. 

It was summer and love and everything in between and Jim wanted to live in this moment forever as they came down, as their kisses turned into gentle little things and their touches soft. 

As Eggsy grinned up at him with his sticky smile, his lips glistening in the summer light and with his cheeks flushed and his hair mussed he was the most precious thing Jim had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm [Glorioussandwichwhispers](http://glorioussandwichwhispers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come and say hi if you want!


End file.
